Moths to a Flame
by TriforceKitten
Summary: White finds a secret file on Black, in which he finds out Black has a daughter. He kidnaps her and holds her for ransom. The files. Please R&R. Possible slash towards idk
1. Pain Killers and Ideas

_Clunk!_ White's heavy briefcase hit the ground. He sighed. _Another long day of fighting and secret file stealing… _This time it had been _he_ who had lost. He growled. _The boss is gonna kill me fer' losing the files…_ He'd been losing an awful lot recently. He rubbed his temples. _ Dammit, now I have a freaking headache… _ He walked to the medicine cabinet in his bathroom, and opened it. _Lemme see…Tylenol, Advil….anything? _He slammed the door shut in failure. "Friiiiiicck!" He punched the wall on the way out. "Why can't I beat that stupid spy, just once?" He hissed. "Great, now you're talkin' to yerself…" He pulled out the one file he hadn't lost. The file on the Black Embassy. He opened it with curiosity. He knew he'd get in _big_ trouble if the White Embassy found out he was reading secret files, but he felt he had a right to see them. He blinked, squinting at the tiny print.

_**FILE ON BLACK SPY, OPERATIVE #28937:**_

_**THIS IS ONE OF THE EMBASSIE'S MOST HIGHLY TRAINED KNOWN LIVING RELATIVES ARE A YOUNG DAUGHTER.**_

White went wide-eyed, the imaginary light bulb in his head turning on. _A daughter, eh? _ He fished around in the file for some info on where she lived. _THIS IS PERFECT! All I have to do is kidnap her, hold her hostage and… _He grinned at his own diabolical thoughts. _Like a moth to a flame…_


	2. Ransom note angst

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad I can finally finish this new chapter. I haven't been able to post because of school and community theatre. XD well, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

Black walked into his home. It was quiet. "Emily?" He called out. _Where could she be? _He frowned and walked upstairs to her room. He passed the table in the hallway. There was a photo of a woman. He stopped and glanced at it sadly. His wife had died two years ago, and it still made him sad to look at her photograph. He shook the depressing thoughts away and walked to his daughter's room. "Emily? You in there?" He opened the door. It creaked open eerily. He looked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks.

The room was trashed. Her blankets were torn; there was blood on the walls and a ransom note on her vanity. He picked it up, trembling. It read;

_Dear Black,_

_ I believe that if you are reading this now, you must realize that I have kidnapped Emily. She is being held at the white embassy building. If you wish to see her again, you will pay my ransom. You must pay me 4,000,000, from the black embassy, send the embassy your resignation, and give me the files. __**All of them. **__The ones from the white __**and **__black files. If you do not do this and send these by January, I will decapitate Emily._

_ ~from White_

Black fell to his knees, crying. "Why?" He sobbed out loud. He trembled with each sob. It took him at least 20 minutes to regain his composure. When he was relatively fine, he stood up, crumpling the note. "I'm gonna kill him…" Black picked up his gun, and walked outside.


	3. Bloodbath of insanity

The wind blew strong, nearly knocking off Black's hat. He held his gun tightly in his hand. _White is going to die tonight_. He smirked and walked quietly down the sidewalk which led to the White Embassy. The bright, tiny stars shone down on him, as if watching the horrid act which he would commit. The man standing guard at the night post gave Black a look. Black grinned and cleanly shot a bullet through the man's cranium. He wiped the blood off his hands and advanced inside. The corpse of the guard slumped against a wall. Whatever obstacle (human or not) was shot. Black had plenty of bullets on him.

Upstairs, White had Emily tied up. Her long brown hair was sticky with blood and dirt. Lacerations and bruises covered her face and arms. She attempted to scream, but was muffled by a gag. "Don't even _try_ to scream." White laughed. "You stupid little daddy's not coming for you. You should just give up and accept your fate." He snickered as tears formed at her bruised eyes. "You're so pathe-" He was cut off as the door slammed open. Black stood there, holding a gun and covered in blood. He smiled, nearly an insane one, and raised the gun at White. White smirked. "You're really gonna do this?" He laughed to hide his fear. Black showed no signs of amusement. His finger stayed on the trigger, not trembling at all. White began to tremble slightly. He swallowed.

"Release her. Or you will die. Not just by this bullet, but if you don't die, I will murder you with my bare hands." Black's threat was completely serious. White made no attempt to hide his fear when he spoke now. "B-but…" "Now! Untie her, or suffer your demise!" Black spoke through clenched teeth. White, terrified, walked over to untie her. Suddenly, in a blur of terror and insanity, White snapped and pulled the girl in front of him, using her as a shield. Black gasped. "You won't get her back unless you fill the ransom!" White cackled madly. Black lowered his gun. "…You wouldn't do that, would you?" Black's voice was hoarse. "I would. You'd shoot, and she be gone. In one flash! A blink of the eye! Hah!" White went into a fit of maniacal laughter. Black felt helpless. Emily flailed and tried to escape from her bounds. "I…I'll pay your ransom…" Black croaked. White smiled.

**Hello! Update YAY! What do you think will happen? White has seriously lost his marbles. Thank you all for reviewing! It helps me a lot! (THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE SVS FANFICS!)**


End file.
